marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Leopold Fitz (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Alistair Fitz (father), Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Playground | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Scottish | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Engineer of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joss Whedon; Jed Whedon; Maurissa Tancharoen | First = | HistoryText = Leo was socially awkward S.H.I.E.L.D. tech specialist. But despite his awkwardness, he got along remarkably well with his research partner, Jemma Simmons. The two of them were stated to be similar to inseparable siblings. He was recruited by Agent Phil Coulson to be a part of his new team along with Simmons. Rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. Shortly after Coulson took up his responsibilities as the director of the newly reformed S.H.I.E.L.D, Simmons left the team. This caused Fitz, who was already brain damaged from his near-death experience, to become increasingly mentally unstable, even hallucinating that Simmons was still by his side. Due to his deteriorating mental state, Coulson believed Fitz would never be able to successfully develop cloaking technology for the Bus, and had Skye, May, and Trip recover a Quinjet with cloaking technology the military took from S.H.I.E.L.D. instead. Fitz was later tasked to develop a means to stop Carl Creel, a Hydra assassin who had the ability to absorb any substance into his body and transform the molecules of his body into that substance. However, due to the damage to his brain, Fitz struggled to convey his ideas to the people working for him, including the mechanic Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, leading to frequent outbursts of rage. With Mack's help, Fitz was able to point them to a device he envisioned before his brain damage. Although he and Mack began to bond over their work, Fitz was still mentally unstable as he continued to hallucinate Simmons' presence around the Playground. While Coulson led his team to retrieve Donnie Gill, Fitz and Mack stayed behind at the Playground. Fitz took this opportunity to investigate their "asset" in Vault D that was being kept secret from him, only to find it was none other than Ward. Fitz started to break in front of the man who almost killed him, so he cut off the oxygen to Ward's cell so he could do to him what had happened to Fitz during his brush with death. Fitz stopped torturing his prisoner when he told Ward everyone else was on the hunt for Donnie, and Ward warned them that Hydra would try and reactive Gill as a brainwashed agent. Later, Coulson reprimanded Fitz for what he did to Ward, and revealed to him that Simmons was working undercover as a scientist for Hydra. Although he had been bonding with Mack, Fitz continued to struggle with socializing with his fellow teammates. When an impostor posing as Agent May sabotaged the Bus with a computer virus, Fitz realized the plane was going to explode. As the rest of the team split up to try and repair the damage already done, Fitz and Hunter headed to the heart of the plane's computer systems to stop the virus. However, the damage to Fitz's motor skills made him incapable of manually restarting the systems, forcing him to instruct Hunter on how to do this. With Hunter's help, Fitz was able to stop the virus moments before the plane exploded. Later on, Hunter arrived on the plane with beers for himself, Fitz and Mack. Fitz reluctantly accepted the beer, noticed his hallucination of Simmons was no longer there, and, although he had no stories about an ex, told them about a girl who had rejected him. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Formerly, Fitz suffered from speech and motor skills impediments due to his brain damage. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Iain De Caestecker portrays Leo Fitz as a regular character in the television series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Leo Fitz is described as an attractive nerd and a weapon/tech specialist. | Trivia = * Leo is currently in a relationship with Jemma Simmons * He is a Level 5 Agent. * Fitz and Simmons graduated from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy in 2004. * Fitz can speak Hebrew. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Леопольд Фитц (199999) Category:Scientists Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 5 Category:Inventors Category:Robotics Category:Government Agents Category:Memory Disorders Category:2013 Character Debuts Category:Multilingual Category:Genius Intelligence